marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Death's Head (Earth-TRN234)
, | Relatives = Lupex (creator) | Universe = Earth-TRN234 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'10" | Height2 = ; Formerly 30'; 7' | Weight = 605 lbs | Weight2 = ; Formerly 25 tons; 650 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bounty hunter ("Freelance Peacekeeping Agent"); Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Furman; Geoff Senior | First = Transformers (UK) Vol 1 113 | Death = Death's Head 2 #1 | HistoryText = Death's Head was originally the robotic body intended for the Mage named Lupex, whose own body was beginning to fail him. The body in question was stolen by his wife Pyra after Lupex had taken over her lovers body. She spirited the the robot away and provided it with programming, hoping to one day take revenge on Lupex for his crime on her lover. Death's Head would eventually surface as a bounty hunter, calling himself a "Freelance Peace Keeping Agent" though, in one possible future for the robotic race known as The Transformers. His contracts there would send him bouncing through time where he would encounter the time lord known as The Doctor. The Doctor would play a pretty nasty trick on the Peace Keeping Agent when he would shrink him down to about human size, and bounce him through time yet again. He would end up fighting the future Marvel UK team known as Dragon's Claws, and it's in that time frame that he would be partly destroyed and re-built by Spratt who would become his 'partner'. (Something DH never really liked or admitted but begrudgingly tolerated.) After having several adventures, including encountering The Doctor and the Fantastic Four again, then the She Hulk, S.W.O.R.D and Arno Stark, the Iron Man of 2020, then discovering his own origin, Death's Head would eventually be terminated by the A.I.M. Cyborg originally called 'Minion'. Minion was programmed by Dr. Evelyn Necker to assimilate 105 of history's greatest combatants to protect A.I.M. from a future threat. What no-one counted on was that Death's Head's robotic nature meant his full consciousness was essentially downloaded into the Minion body. With Reed Richards' help, Deaths Head became the dominant personality and Minion became the new Death's Head. The remains of the original Death's Head body would later be found by Spratt, and brought to the Baron Strucker of that time frame hoping Strucker could repair Death's Head. Strucker had other ideas, using magic he fused himself with the robotic remains and would become the entity known as Charnel. But prior to his death, in the future of the timeline, he worked briefly for the Time Variance Authority, as he was hired to kill the Future Foundation, as one of its members would have created a device which would have unleashed chaos on the timeline, the intervention of Spider-Man made it possible for the time-space to be safe once more. Death's Head was left away as he was thought to have vanished when the timeline was rewritten, and traveled to space to continue his business as a bounty hunter. | Powers = Multi-use hand, Death's Head can switch his hand out for several attachments including, a blaster, a mace, a rocket, and a projectile spear simultaneously. | Abilities = Skilled marksman | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = An early version of Death's Head was at one point hired by the D'Bari to fight Earth's champion, the Hulk, for the right to colonize Earth-9411. Given that Death's Head has been shown to be able to travel between realities as well as in time (having previously visited both Earth-8410 and Earth-5556 as well as Earth-616), it is unclear if this was that reality's own version of Death's Head or simply the mainstream Death's Head going where the money was. | Trivia = Although Death's Head's first full appearance is listed as Transformers (UK) #113, his actual first appearance was in a one page strip by Simon Furman and Geoff Senior entitled High Noon Tex (see gallery), which appeared simultaneously in several Marvel UK publications in 1987. This strip was published specifically in order to secure Marvel's ownership of the character, since if he had debuted in the licensed Transformers title, he would legally have belonged to Hasbro. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Killed by Death's Head